One More
by williamsangel88
Summary: AU! What if Chiyo had one more friend to introduce? One who was a little more special than anyone Nozaki had ever considered for his manga? One-Shot! Light SLASH!


**One More**

**Summary:** AU! What if Chiyo had one more friend to introduce? One who was a little more special than anyone Nozaki had ever considered for his manga? One-Shot! Light SLASH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun characters used in this story…

**Warnings:** as this is a one-shot and a completely random story you may throw out any of your deep rooted Harry Potter knowledge and sit back for some fast paced random scenes. There is a small amount of SLASH between Mikorin and Harry in which Harry will have a more dominant role than Mikoshiba.

_Enjoy!_

…_Start_…

A mop of messy raven black hair caught Chiyo's eye and for a moment she just watched her friend work on his sketches before sighing. While Chiyo was an active member of the Art Club, Shouta guarded his sketches like a mother bear guarding her cubs. Not even she had seen more than a handful of the raven head's work and what she had seen so far was good. On par with the best Manga artists out there. Chiyo didn't understand why the British boy didn't share his work with others but was a little uncomfortable to ask.

Tearing her eyes away from the familiar scene a sudden thought came to her. She would have to be careful of course. Shouta was as flighty as a young bird at the best of times, often disappearing without a trace only to resurface again when class started. If she wanted Shouta to meet Nozaki she would have to be as tricky as Yuzuki when she was on the run.

"I can do this," Chiyo muttered to herself before exiting the classroom, a plan forming inside of her head.

…_After school…_

It didn't take long to convince Mikoshiba to meet her with Nozaki after Club. Chiyo felt a little pride in being able to convince the redhead into meeting her. That was until she remembered how easy it was to coheres the redhead into doing what you wanted with a few choice words and a little deception. Still there was a little pride to take in her little scheme. All she had to do was lead Shouta to Nozaki and hope that he too would see the promise in his character.

"Shouta-kun?" Chiyo appeared next to the raven head just as he made his way out of the classroom. "Mind if I walk home with you today?"

Green eyes looked down at her purple ones. "Having trouble with your schoolwork again?" he asked softly and his stunning features brought a blush to her cheeks. While Chiyo was devoted to Nozaki completely she could still appreciate the handsome male that was Kusanagi Shouta.

"No, your advice really worked wonders," Chiyo replied with a bright smile. "I just thought it would be nice to not travel back alone for a change."

"Hmm," Shouta hummed thoughtfully while he stared out into the distance, his thoughtful look even more stunning than his direct glance. It made him appear a lot more mature. "You have been notably absent after Club. One would think you have a boyfriend."

Chiyo felt her face turn an embarrassed red and forgot to wait for Mikoshiba, bantering with the silent Brit who was sporting an annoyingly knowing smile.

…_Next day_…

This time she would get it right. Chiyo was already closing in on the retreating figure of Kusanagi when her Club president caught her attention. "You're a friend of Mikoshiba Mikoto, right? Could you perhaps convince him to model for us for a few days?"

"Since he's a friend," Chiyo said with a smile. She wasn't too sure about getting him to agree, but she would try her best. Chiyo caught Mikoshiba soon after and quickly asked the redhead if he was willing to model. He flat out refused – much like she feared – but caved when one of the more spontaneous girls from the Art Club caught him off guard – much like she thought he would – and refused to help Mikoshiba when he came begging. Served him right to refuse her in the first place.

But this was brilliant. If Shouta was in the Club when Mikoshiba was there as well and Chiyo could introduce them… it would be a much more innocent meeting than even she could have set up. It seemed fate was giving her a green flag in this at last.

…_Club…_

"But Shouta-kun!" Chiyo whined with her best pout.

The Brit sighed and stared at her in that unimpressed look of his that made her heart throb a little. "You remind me of a baby squirrel sometimes," he said. "Very well, but only because it is a good opportunity."

Disregarding the squirrel comment Chiyo couldn't help but glow a little at the raven head, proud at being able to convince him into staying to sketch Mikoshiba. "Where do you know him from anyway?" Shouta asked as he thoughtfully sought through his 'art bag'. "I didn't think you had any other connections outside of your class and club mates."

"I… we – that is," Chiyo stammered as she tried to come up with a good answer. "We have a mutual friend, of sorts."

Shouta raised a single, elegant eyebrow before a smirk made its way onto his face. For some reason this made the blush on her cheeks burn even hotter. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Chiyo-chan," he muttered in that low sexy voice of his that reminded her of Mikorin but without the emotional follow-up.

"It's not like that!" she cried out, drawing the attention of the club members and Mikoshiba who just entered. One of the guys snorted, breaking the awkward silence in the room and the Club president quickly ushered Mikoshiba inside, introducing the redhead and thanking him for participating.

"Let's get everything set up, shall we?"

…_Shouta's set…_

The girls set hard poses for Mikoshiba and Chiyo could almost see the despair in the redhead's eyes fade a little over time. "Kusanagi-kun," one of the girls said. "It's your turn." And all eyes turned to the second year who was the most infamous of the Art Club. The raven head was standing by the window, overseeing everything in his quiet 'British' way as Chiyo liked to call it. His green eyes had darkened in concentration and he had this habit of rubbing his forehead every few minutes. Not that she had actively watched him of course…

Shouta hummed thoughtfully and, instead of giving instructions, approached the older boy. He stared up at Mikoshiba in silent assessment before nodding his head. "You'll never do but I'll try to make it work."

His direct words were like a slap across the face and Chiyo could see Mikoshiba crumbling in front of her. "On your knees," the Brit said a little harshly and Mikoshiba's legs seemed to give out without any warning. Shouta mounted the stage and gestured with his hand. "Lift your face. There, hold it there. Don't rest your bottom like that. Clench this hand into a fist and hold it to your stomach. There, that's perfect. Now lower the other shoulder in a pained way and leave your arm dangling. No dangling – that's it."

Chiyo waited with bated breath as she watched Shouta command the silent redhead. They stared at one another for a long moment, their eyes locked as if in a fierce battle and Chiyo felt like she was intruding into a very private moment. When it was over and Shouta was making his way back to his spot by the window, Chiyo was sure she just witnessed the making of another Yaoi manga scene. For some reason this didn't shock her as much as it had the last time…

…_A Small Break…_

Chiyo sighed in relief when the Club president called for a small break and quickly went to appease Mikoshiba who appeared to be in shock. The redhead flourished under her delicate touches, when she shadowed the light and adjusted the airflow for him Mikoshiba went back to his old ways of demanding things with that important look on his face. Chiyo chuckled softly and resolved to get a drink for him.

The moment she had turned the corner, hurried footsteps echoed behind her and with laboured breath and a flush of embarrassment Mikoshiba appeared behind her. "Don't leave me," he whispered in a breathless voice. "That boy, Kusanagi, who is he?"

"Shouta-kun?" Chiyo asked, a little surprised by his tone. "Why? Did you like him? He's in my class. Apparently his guardian transferred him to a Japanese school because there was some trouble in his home country. I haven't asked the fine details, he's a very private person. But his sketches are amazing; you should ask to see them sometime."

Mikoshiba shook his head violently. "He's scary."

Chiyo gave the redhead a blank look, shaking her head. "I thought of introducing him to Nozaki-kun. He asked me if I knew anyone who could become an interesting character for his Manga."

Before Mikoshiba could answer a soft voice came floating down the hallway calling them back to the classroom. Chiyo had never seen the amusement now alight in those emerald green eyes, glinting in their direction from across the hallway.

…_Enter Nozaki…_

It was really by accident that Nozaki entered the classroom when they were still sketching. Mikoshiba looked hopeful in his friend's direction and Chiyo could feel the adoration setting in when she looked at the taller boy. "Are you joining us, Nozaki-kun?" she asked, bouncing towards her love interest, her sketch book clutched to her chest.

"What have you been doing?" Nozaki asked, looking around in vague interest.

"We've been using Mikorin as a life model," Chiyo replied enthusiastically. "Want to see some of what we've been doing?" With a silent nod she opened her sketchbook for him and showed Nozaki what they had been doing.

"What's this?" he asked suddenly, stopping at a certain page. "Bit of a boring picture."

It was hers; the pose Nozaki took when working on his manga! "It's not a boring pose at all." Maybe he just didn't know how he looked when working. He took a thoughtful expression as he leaved through her sketches again, stopping when one page took his interest. "What about this?"

"Ah, that one," Chiyo said knowingly. "You'll have to ask Shouta-kun what it is about because I don't think I did it justice."

"Shouta-kun?" Nozaki asked. "Another one of your friends?"

Chiyo nodded towards the silent Brit who was working by the window with a frown. "Kusanagi Shouta. Our silent Brit is a really brilliant sketch; I think you would like him. Yuzuki challenges him at times and there is a debate between the Club girls when he will reveal his greatest work." She nodded towards the covered work standing in the corner, curiosity alight in her face like every time it caught her eye.

"It's not done yet," said a soft voice from Chiyo's right. Shouta had abandoned his work by the window, sketchbook shut firmly underneath his arm while he was rummaging through his open bag. He gave the veiled canvas a long look before levelling his eyes with Chiyo's. "I still have some work to do so I won't be able to ride the train back with you. Will you be alright? Is he a friend?" And he nodded with his head towards Nozaki in his casual way.

"Kusanagi Shouta meet Nozaki Umetaro," Chiyo introduced them with hopeful eyes and the two boys nodded at one another in a casual greeting. "Nozaki-kun resides in 2-B and has an interest in drawing Manga. Shouta-kun is also in class 2-A and has an interest in sketching… what exactly?" she asked innocently at the raven head. Shouta gave her an unimpressed look before giving Nozaki an assessing one.

"Fantastical scenes smudged into real life," the raven head admitted suddenly. Shouta placed his bag on the floor and opened his sketchbook to a specific page. After a long look he turned to show them the page.

It was Mikorin as Chiyo had never seen him before. The background still needed to be filled but the focus on the way his body was posed and even how his expression screamed out of the page were so powerful they took her breath away. Nozaki made a noise of interest in the back of his throat and when Chiyo looked at him, he gave Shouta that same thoughtful expression he had given Yuzuki a while back.

This promised a great deal of trouble…

…_Late Afternoon…_

"This Kusanagi Shouta," Nozaki asked as he accompanied Chiyo to the train station. She looked up at him. "You must have exchanged water colours at some point right?"

Chiyo chuckled. "No."

"Broken one of his pencils?"

"Nope."

"Wanted to borrow some paper from his sketchbook?"

Chiyo shook her head. "Nothing like that. Shouta-kun takes the same train home as me. He had noticed me in the classroom and approached me during the ride home."

"And now he won't leave you alone and borrows your pencils and paper," Nozaki continued as if he knew that was how it just had to be.

Chiyo chuckled and shook her head again. This wasn't going to work, just like it hadn't worked with Seo Yuzuki. She guessed it had to be his writer's mind that made him come up with scenarios of his own like that. It was something she admired in his manga, the way he could come up with a story so sensitive and pure, the way he formed his characters even if he took real people as his muse. In a way it was very beautiful and insightful.

In a way it was very disturbingly odd.

…_Next Day…_

"Chiyo!" Mikorin wailed pathetically as he hung by her side. "You have to save me!"

"What is it Mikorin?" Chiyo asked, waving at Shouta from across the hall.

"That new friend of yours is scary," he stage whispered. "He's so demanding and has been bugging me since he overheard me saying I would pose nude for the Art Club. I don't want to pose nude for the Art Club, let alone for him!"

"You wound me, little red," Shouta commented in his quiet voice from behind Mikoshiba causing the redhead to nearly jump through the roof in fright. "I thought we had a good connection during the Art Club session so it wasn't strange that I would ask you to pose for me in a more private setting. You volunteered the pose nude for the entire club, so can you really blame me for trying?"

"I think it's a good opportunity Mikorin," Chiyo said. "We can't often find models that would be willing to pose nude."

"Not helping Chiyo," Mikoshiba growled lowly. Shouta hummed lowly in the back of his throat and he smirked while looking at the redhead. He reached out towards Mikoshiba with a thoughtful expression and began arranging his posture like he did yesterday. "Rest your hand on the windowsill and lean more towards her. Push your shoulders back a little and turn your hips… hmm, exercising some more would do you good," Shouta muttered while locking eyes with Mikoshiba. The two of them standing close enough that they could be a step away from an embrace.

"Shouta-kun?" Chiyo interrupted and the Brit turned to her with an irritated expression. "I think you're making him uncomfortable."

Shouta blinked and took half a step back. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, little red. I thought you might be used to it by now. I was rude, please forgive me."

"That's alright," Mikoshiba said with his usual dramatic flair. "I'm confident modelling; you just took me by surprise. I would have thought you would need some more equipment and at least the Club room for your work."

There was a moment of silence between the three students before one of them turned became a beautiful shade of scarlet across his cheeks. The smirk widened across Shouta's face. "I have a camera for these situations," the Brit said in a cheeky sort of tone. "Would you like to see some of my pictures?"

Chiyo agreed while Mikoshiba became a sputtering mess.

…_A Week Later…_

It was when Chiyo returned with Nozaki to his apartment for another Manga session that the subject of Kusanagi Shouta was raised again. "Kusanagi seems like a really reliable person," Nozaki said as he settled down at his drawing table. "I've been thinking of adding him to the Manga but I've only really seen him around you or Mikoshiba."

"Shouta is quite a busy guy from what I know of him," Chiyo said and she looked up when his words finally hit home. "So you're going to use him in the Manga? What will his character be?"

Nozaki hummed thoughtfully while scribbling down a few things. "I considered a re-occurring friend to either Mamiko or Suzuki but I couldn't feel quite satisfied with it all this time. It wasn't until yesterday when I saw Mikoshiba and Kusanagi together that I thought of another option. A possible love rival."

Chiyo was quite sure somewhere this pairing would be greatly appreciated. She couldn't wait!

…_End…_

**A/N: My brain sort of shouted at me that Nozaki was homosexual and Harry would be the one to point it out to Chiyo giving him the chance to take her off into the sunset, but the idea of Mikoshiba and Harry as a pairing just… Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
